utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Emil Itõ
Emil Itō (伊藤 エミール ; "Itõ Emiru") is a voicebank for both the UTAU and UTAU-Synth program. History Originally released back at 2015/2016 as a dual CV voicebank under the names "Mirai & Kyou Hoshiko", where each of the UTAUloids had a specific "g" flag (Mirai was g-20 & Kyou was g-5), the voicebank was poorly executed due Miyality (known as "UtauMiya" at the time) just starting UTAU for the first time and the rushed production behind the voicebank. After a few months of Mirai and Kyou being active, they were discontinued. On May 20, 2019, she was released under the name "Emil Itõ" and is still voiced by Miyality however, she doesn't "share" a voicebank, unlike Mirai and Kyou. Concept Note: She's not strictly limited to the creator's described traits. She's open to free interpretations. Emil is quite timid at first but once she opens up, she is a cheerful, imaginative and loyal girl who likes to try and make friends. She tends to daydream a lot, but despite this, she can easily apply logic when the situation calls for it. Yet, Emil has a small amount of patience and has a short attention span due this. Though, she tries to work on this side of her as best as she can because she does not want to cause anyone trouble. Emil is also curious in nature, as she is never afraid to ask questions, hence she can also be seen as a straightforward individual too. Yet, she uses this attitude to try and challenge others at times. She can also be quite unpredictable when she feels like it. * Item: Gear * Likes: ** Mangos ** Video Games ** Mechanics/Coding * Dislikes: ** Candy ** Bugs ** Jump scares Etymology * Emil (“エミール”): Latin meaning “Excellent” * Itō (伊藤): Japanese, “伊” meaning “this” and “藤” meaning “wisteria.” Appearance * Hair Colour: Platinum * Eye Colour: Blue * Headgear: A charcoal grey hair clip with 4 turquoise circles. ** Headphones: Charcoal grey headphones with strips of light blue and turquoise. * Outfit: Charcoal grey outfit with a baby blue strip along the middle of her top and light blue strips along the edges of her sleeves and skirt. ** Blue scarf with a turquoise square in the middle and 4 circles on each part of the excess pieces. ** Knee high charcoal grey boots with two turquoise circles adoring the middle of each. ** On her hand mufflers, there’s a “+” shaped clips on each. ** Her chain is used as a belt and is fastened on the front. Relations * N/A Voice Configuration Voice Details * Input: Romaji alias yet encoded in both Hiragana and Romaji. * System: Windows & Macintosh ** Within the .zip file a folder for Windows and a file for Macintosh are provided. * Optimum: ** Genres: Versatile however she doesn't go well with very soft/quiet songs * Details: Work in Progress Character Terms of Use R-18 Content Allowed? *Permission Required Commercial Use of Voicebanks & Characters Allowed? *Permission Required Derivative characters/voices Allowed? *Derivatives of any sort are forbidden Voicebank Terms of Use *You are not allowed to sell and/or redistribute the voicebank Emil Itō and claim it as your own. **'Do not' pitch the voicebanks in order to create non-canon characters. *You are allowed to modify the voice setup (oto.ni) however, you are not allowed to redistribute the edited voicebank. *The voicebank is completely free, you are not allowed to use the voicebank in anyway to make money from. **Permission is mandatory for any commercial use of the voicebank/character. *You are prohibited from using the voicebank to promote any slander or hate speech whatsoever. **'Do not' violate any rights or copyright policies when using the character. Marketing * Work in progress Trivia * Her original design was suppose to be more "royalish" but then it was scrapped. * In general, Emil was inspired by 3 characters: ** Her name was based off the character "Emil" from "Nier: Automata." ** Her hair was inspired by "Killua Zoldyck" from the anime "Hunter x Hunter." ** The colour scheme of her outfit was based off her creator's first ever (and not active anymore) UTAUloids "Mirai & Kyou Hoshiko" * Some aspects of her outfit design was based off the Nintendo DS such as the "buttons", the plus signs and the "screen" on her scarf. Reputation * Work in progress Gallery Emil Itõ Reference.png|Miyality - Emil Itõ Reference Sheet|link=https://www.deviantart.com/rina-aka/art/UTAU-Ito-Emil-Reference-799269817 ARiA Cover Art.png|Miyality - ARiA Cover Art|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VZF00nrevs Pandemic Cover Art.png|Miyality - Pandemic Cover Art|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsUIIwwF5JU Emil -Despair- Cover Art.png|Miyality - Emil Despair Cover Art|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgux_BpxOow Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids